Crazy In Love
by Vampchick95
Summary: DamonxElena This is my fanfiction of the Vampire Diaries taking place after The Vampire Diaries The Return: Nightfall. I am not quiet sure where it is going to go but i guess you will have to read to find out. lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Damon's POV**

Tears fell from her angel eyes. It broke my heart to see her cry and there was nothing I could do.

She was Stefan's not mine. He held her in his arms something I only wish I could do. He whispered to her telling her he was here and that everything would be OK. She was happy he was back she had missed him so much when he was gone. This is why I had went on and found Stefan at the Shi No Shi for her. I hated to see her upset and in pain. Now he was back and they would be the ones to live happily ever after.

"Damon!" Stefan yelling my name brought me back from my thoughts. I hadn't heard him calling my name until now.

"Yes little brother?" I asked before putting on my normal cocky smile. It wasn't really me but I wasn't about to admit that my little brother had bested me and taken the girl I would die to possess.

"I said thank you, for helping me get back here to Elena." Stefan thanked me. Elena nodded beside him she didn't want to speak but I could tell that she was very thankful. The fact that I loved her stopped me from stealing her from Stefan. She loved Stefan and if it would make her happy to be with him than I would leave them be. Being Damon Salvatore I have went through heartbreak and I have been the heart breaker. I knew how to hide what I was feeling and when I was hurting.

"Don't worry about it. I think I am going to get out of here and let you two have your welcome back party." I really didn't want to be here and watch them reunite.

"Damon be safe... wait who am I kidding you are never safe." Stefan laughed.

"Thank you Damon." Elena whispered just loud enough so that I could hear her.

"See you love birds later." I said before walking out the door and over to my Ferrari when I was inside I cranked the radio with some loud rock music. With this kind of music playing all I could think about was the music there were no thoughts of Elena and Stefan only the music. I floored the gas pedal and the car shot forward. I loved to feel the power of my car and of blood anything that made me feel strong. Soon I was able to sound out the music my anger got the best of me.

Why does this happen to me? Why must I always feel the pain? I deserve Elena. I should just take her! She will be mine if I just take her! I can take care of Stefan! He won't put up too much of a fight! Anger surged through my body. I wanted to hit something, to fight, to kill.

My car zoomed over the road until I made it to the busiest spot in town. If I drank it would calm me down. I found a girl in a darker spot of the street I asked her if she wanted to come hang out with me. Of course she did. We went between buildings where no one would see us. I grabbed her and sank my fangs deeply into her neck. She didn't scream, she didn't have time to. Soon she was drained.

I was right the blood had helped me to calm down. I felt happy with the blood. I know I will be good until morning.

I drove quickly to the woods climbed a tree and just sat there. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight. For some reason I thought it would be different with Stefan being back. I thought me and Elena would be together. I don't know why I thought this just wishful thinking I guess.

'_Damon?' _I heard Stefan think. I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

'_Leave.'_ I thought back.

'_But Damon Elena sent me after you she said you seemed mad and she was worried about you.' _Her name made my heart skip a beat.

'_Tell her I am fine and not to worry about me.' _I thought back. I really didn't want her to worry about me. She would feel bad and that would just make her feel bad or sad. I can take care of myself I may be heartbroken but I will get over it. I was still surprised she even noticed. Either she was the first one to notice or the only one that showed that she cared.

'_Damon I can tell there is something wrong just tell me what it is.'_ Stefan begged. I was sick and tired of him begging me if he irritated me much longer I would go with what I was thinking and just take him out right now.

'_Stefan turn around and leave I am not in the mood and you really don't want to test me right __now I assure you.' _I gave a bit of growl to this one just to get my point across. And back he went to his little angel.

** Please let me know how you like it. I would love to hear your feedback. I know this chapter it short but I am just testing it out to see how you guys like it. I will be sure to type more into the following chapters. Thanks for reading! ^_^ **

**~Vampchick95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV**

Damon said he was alright last night but I know that he isn't telling Stefan the truth. When I was crying I noticed him looking very sad and lonely but knowing him he would never say anything. His world could be falling apart at the seams and he would always have that smile on his face.

"How did you sleep?" Stefan asked when he figured out I was asleep. He came over from the desk to the bed. I felt the bed move slightly before his arms were around me.

"Pretty good I was really tired. I think crying took a lot out of me." I smiled up at him. He was as handsome as ever. I could see his hair was still wet from being in the shower. Seeing him in front of me had always mesmerized me. He was so beautiful and he was mine.

He pressed his lips softly to mine. I felt him pull me close and cradle me in his arms. My weight was nothing to him. To him I was as light as a feather. I was still a little tired I was up worrying about Damon some times in the night. Slowly Stefan rocked me to sleep singing a soft slow song.

**Stefan's POV**

I had no idea what was going on with Damon. Something was wrong with him but he would die before telling me what that something was. I had tried to be the good brother and go talk to him but he told me that he didn't want to talk. I didn't push Damon though he seemed like he needed some time to himself. Damon had always been this way even as a kid he just wanted to be left alone to deal with his problems.

'_Damon are you alright?' _I projected the thought as far as I could. I was sure he would hear it because last night he wasn't far from the house.

There was no reply just silence. I knew that he would be fine that he just didn't want to talk to me. Now if it was Elena that had called out to him then he would have replied to her without hesitation.

I mean I saw that look in his eye last night. I don't know why whenever I fall in love with a girl he always wants her too. Maybe it was fate or maybe he just liked to see if it would irritate me.

With Elena it was different I wasn't worried with her. I knew that she was a good girl and that she loved me.

**Damon's POV**

I awoke to the voice of my little brother. '_Damon are you alright?'_. I tried to tell him to leave me alone but for some reason I knew he wouldn't hear me. I felt weaker than normal. I had drank last night but all my muscles were weak as I jumped down from the tree almost falling when I hit the ground.

Something was wrong, very wrong. There was danger and I could feel it. I was never this weak and there was a sort of power that I could feel trying to control me.

'_Stefan!'_ I used all my power to project that thought to him. I hope he would get it. I hated calling to my brother. I wasn't weak. He was no match for me but at the time I was weaker than him.

Before I could think anymore I was knocked to the ground. The power was so strong I knew we were in trouble. It had been the thing to make me so weak. It had drained my power away making its self stronger.

"Where are you?" I growled. I was pissed now. You don't mess with Damon Salvatore weather he is weak or not. You push me enough and I will gain the power and I will kill you. When I figured out that the power was coming towards me I ran at it. I didn't care who or what it was it would not get one step closer to Elena. It would not hurt her.

Soon I found who the power was. It was Violet. Violet was of no harm to me and Stefan. She was our cousin. Though we had not seen her since the Katherine incident I was surprised to see her. She hasn't changed at all since we last seen her. She had black eyes like me she had black hair like me and when we hung out people would think we were twins.

Last time I had saw her she was of course wearing a red dress like all the other girls but now she had traded that look in for a more up to date style. She had a tight pair of jeans a black t-shirt and a black sweatshirt on top of it and her hair back in a bun.

"Nice to see you Damon." Violet said with a smile. She has the always had that mischievous way about her.

"Hey Violet. Would you mind giving me my powers back." I asked as I gave her a smile. She knew this is why I had came.

"Had to piss you off so you would come and see me." Violet laughed. I walked up to her and gave her a quick hug as she returned my powers. We were always little partners in crime when we were little. Stefan the perfect child of course was always the one to tell.

"Stefan should be on his way here right now. I let him know that you were coming. Or that someone was coming anyways." I laughed. Sure enough a few minutes later footsteps run up behind me.

'_No need for worry just Violet.'_ I warn before he gets fully to us and starts trying to attack her.

"Violet! How are you?" I heard Stefan's voice from behind me. I knew that he wouldn't bring Elena with him so there was no reason to look. But then a thought popped into my head. He had left Elena alone if only I could get a few minutes alone with her and maybe that might get my foot in the door.

"I will be right back and let you guys catch up." I excused myself while the two of them continued talking barely noticing that I was leaving. Violet must have understood that I needed her to stall him so she kept him talking. Stefan didn't notice a thing.

Soon I was back at the boarding house. I could hear Elena breathing through the door. She must have known something was wrong when Stefan left.

I knocked lightly on the door before entering just to give her a little warning. I found her curled in a ball in the middle of the bed with blankets wrapped around her. She looked like she could jump right out of her skin if I scared her too much. Poor little thing.

"Hello Elena." I whispered with a smile to show her it was safe.

**And that is that. Hope that you guys liked it. Please feel free to comment and review I always look forward to you guys telling me how I'm doing. I hope you guys like violet too she was a kinda a sper of the moment thing. I will start working on chapter 3 in a couple of days so I have some time to thing up some good stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon POV**

When I walked through the door I saw the fear in her eyes. I thought when she saw me this would calm her down a little bit just to show there was no huge danger. Other than me of course. But when that look didn't fade I figure out what she was scared of. She thought I had tricked Stefan she thought I had lured him into the woods and killed him.

I understand why this thought would have come to mind. Even I had thought of this but I just hadn't followed through with it.

"Calm down. Everything is fine it was just a member of our family visiting. Stefan is fine they are just catching up. I came to make sure that you were alright and not having a heart attack." I gave a little chuckle to prove my point that I was safe.

Her eyes softened as she moved from the bed she came over to stand in front of me. She just stood there not saying anything for a good minute or so. She just looked up into my eyes. She looked like a little innocent child in her tattered old nightgown.

"Thank you Damon." She whispered like she had last night.

"Don't worry about it Stefan is my brother I of course would have went and gotten him eventually anyway." I confessed. Of course I would have but I would never admit it to anyone else but her. Stefan was my brother I would not let him die and sure I guess I loved him... but no one else was to know that.

"I wasn't talking about that Damon. Well I guess it kind of includes that. I can see that you would do anything for me. I can tell that you would die for me. Like now you came here to see if I was OK." Elena explained.

**Elena's POV**

I could tell Damon was in shock from what I had said. He had only expected me to know that he had saved Stefan for me but I knew that like last night that look in his eyes when I cried. I could have swore that he was going to cry himself. I notice this just before he pulled that smile into place to hide his true self again. Damon Salvatore would always be a mystery to me. He was never a bad mystery though he was one of the those mysteries that would lure you towards him.

I had been fighting this for so long and I couldn't stop myself now. I was so close all I had to do was...

**Damon's POV**

SHE KISSED ME! Elena had really just kissed me! Her lips pressed lightly against mine. I had drempt of this moment but I have never thought it would be the blissful. My arms slowly wrapped around her as her arms wrapped behind my neck. The kiss seemed to never end. Not that I was complaining in any way. Finally when we pulled apart she looked deep into my eyes. Her gaze made me feel like she could see into my heart and just tell how much I longed for her.

"Elena what was that for?" I asked slightly confused by the instant kiss.

"I know you like me and I like you back Damon." Elena explained this as though it was the most normal thing ever.

"Then why are you with Stefan if you are really in love with me?" I asked still not getting what was going on in this girls mind.

"Because it has been recently that I have began to have feelings about you Damon." Elena explained with a smile touching her soft lips.

"So you have fallen for the bad boy have you? Tired of my weak little brother?" I laughed. I said I loved him I didn't say that I was his biggest fan I mean you can't choose your family can you?

It was at about this time Stefan walked through the door. He didn't seem to know what was going on which proved he wasn't listening in on our conversation.

**Stefan's POV**

When I walked through the door to my room I found Damon and Elena standing in the middle of the room watching each other. So this is where Damon has run off to. If he had done anything to her I would kill him. She seemed as though she was OK and as though she actually had wanted to talk to him. As soon as they saw me in the door way they pulled away acting like nothing was going on. But knowing Damon there was always something going on.

"Hey guys." I said as I looked at them trying to read what was going on. It was probably just me being paranoid I guess. I am sure Elena would never do anything with him. She was the kind of girl to stick with a sane guy. She knew how dangerous and crazy Damon was. She loved me.

**Elena's POV**

Who did I love? Damon or Stefan? They were brothers and I didn't want to lead one of them on when I loved the other one. That kiss with Damon had stopped my heart maybe that was just because he wanted me to feel that way like he did to all the other girls. That was it he had used his powers to make me feel the way I did. He did this to steal me away from Stefan.

"Damon I think it is time for you to go." I suggested getting mad at the idea of Damon using me to get to Stefan. This had to be the reason Damon had been acting so sweet lately. He wanted me to fall into his little trap. I now saw that it was a bad idea to have kissed him. I loved Stefan not the lying brother Damon.

Damon looked a little shocked at me telling him to leave but I was not going to be another one of his girls that was going to beg him to stay. Surprisingly he listened to me though he didn't say another word he just left.

"What was that all about?" Stefan asked me as he lead me back to bed an pulling the blanket over himself and I.

"Nothing just Damon being Damon. Scheming of course, nothing unusually." I explained hoping Stefan wouldn't ask anymore questions. He didn't. Must have know something had been going on but he never asked about what it was. He was quiet as he held me in his arms. If only these were the arms I wanted to be held by.

**Damon's POV**

Elena had pushed me away. Why? At first she seemed like she liked the kiss I mean she was the one that kissed me not the other way around. Than she just told me to leave. This made no sense, first she kisses me and then she is mad at me. Elena Gilbert would always be a mystery to me. Being turned away by her had hurt me. She didn't know how much I really felt for her. She thought oh I am just another one of Damon's girls that he likes to mess around with. But she really wasn't. Elena was the kind of girl that made my heart stop beating. I wanted to be the hero just for her.

'_Damon get back here'_ I heard Violet yell with her mind.

'_Violet it is best you leave me alone right now. I am in no mood to put up with anyone even you.'_

I growled back.

'_Damon I know you are falling in love with her. I know what happened. I know it hurts to have your heart messed with just please let me talk to you.' _Violet begged.

This stopped me in my tracks. I just stood there and if you looked close enough you could see one single tear slip down my face before I quickly wiped it away. Violet was there in about 2 seconds she knew that I wouldn't have stopped for anyone else.

"Damon it will be OK. She doesn't hate you she just doesn't understand that you actually love her. She thinks that she is like all the other girls. I know she isn't but it is just hard for her to understand." Violet explained quickly she knew if she messed around too much I would be off and running and there would be no stopping me this time.

It made me want to scream. Violet understood this why couldn't Elena get the same point. I knew Violet understood me but I wish that she could just prove this to Elena. I really did love Elena and I wanted her to myself. I guess I would just never have my happy ending. I was sure this was just karma coming back to get me.

**Hey everyone I know it is still kinda short but I am working on making them longer and longer. I of course had to show that Damon does have a soft side to him that Elena just doesn't get. As always I love to hear what you guys have to say so please review and tell me what you think. This just pushes me to get more chapters out for you guys. Hope you guys liked it. I will try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. Thanx for reading guys!**

**~Vampchick95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena's POV**

I was awake all night long trying to figure out my feeling for Stefan and my feelings for Damon. I wasn't sure what to think about Damon. I mean I didn't know weather he was just using me or if he really meant it when he kissed me. I had to talk to him. I got up quietly so I wouldn't wake Stefan. I got dressed and made my way down stairs and out the door of the boarding house. Sure enough Damon's car was parked in the shed. He was no where to be found though. He wasn't in his car and I he was no where in sight.

'_Damon.' _I projected the thought as far as I could. I knew that if he was near by then he would surely hear it.

'_Elena? What is it?'_ Damon replied almost immediately. He sounded slightly worried.

'_Everything is fine I just need to talk to you. Figure some things out.' _I thought back.

'_I will be there in just a minute hang on.'_ Damon replied. This brought a smile to my lips. I couldn't wait I knew when i saw him again I would be back under his spell.

About a minute later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Damon standing behind me. It was still dark out but I could see his perfect features. He was truly flawless.

"What is it?" Damon asked sounding a little bit guarded. Maybe I had hurt him earlier.

"Damon I didn't mean to hurt you earlier I just don't understand some stuff I right now. I need to get crap sorted out." I explained.

"Elena don't worry about me I am a big boy and I think I can handle myself. What is the stuff you don't understand?" He asked still trying to avoid the fact that he was shying away from me.

"I love you but I am not sure if you really love me back. I just keep thinking maybe I am like all the other girls. I think maybe he is hypnotizing me like he does with all the other girls. I need you to tell me if I am Damon. You have to tell me the truth. I have to be able to trust you Damon." I explained getting right to the point.

"Elena I really do love you. That is why I was shocked when you told me to leave with Stefan I thought you didn't want me. You will never be any normal girl to me Elena. You are like a goddess to me. Every time I see you I fall back in love with you." Damon replied. I looked into his eyes as he said this and every word seemed to show through them. I knew that I could trust Damon and that I really did love Damon. I knew he would always be the one to protect me and he really did love me.

"Thank you Damon." I said hugging him tightly. I caught him off guard by hugging him but he soon loosened his muscles and returned me hug.

"There is nothing to thank me for I am just telling the truth Elena." Damon whispered into my hair.

**Stefan's POV**

When I turned over to put my arms around Elena I found an empty bed beside me. Where could she be? Damon..... He had taken her I should have known he was planning something. I had to find them. I got dressed and ran to the window to see if I could see anything. And I did. Just below my window I saw Elena with her arms wrapped around Damon and Damon with his arms wrapped around Elena. Damon's face was buried in Elena's hair so he didn't notice me.

I just stood there for a few seconds. I don't understand how could Elena do this? There must be a better reason I thought. Maybe something happened to Elena and Damon had was trying to calm her down. I had to go see what was going on.

I ran down the stairs and outside barefooted and shirtless. It was a nice night out. When I was standing in the driveway I found Elena and Damon were talking now. They still were walking very close but the had stopped holding each other. Maybe I should just see what they are talking about before I go blaming Elena and Damon for anything. I changed into a crow like Damon always did and flew over their heads.

"Elena I just don't understand what is going on. I know you are Stefan's but I really do love you." Damon confessed. I am surprised he even remembered me.

"I am not owned by Stefan. He is my boyfriend at the time." Elena explained. The 'At the time part' put a doubt in my mind. I know that I didn't own Elena but I still loved her.

"I know that but I know you love him. I understand if you pick him. I won't bother you two for it I just want you to be happy." Damon promised. He really did love her didn't he? He would never promise that to anyone else.

"Damon that is the think. I'm not sure if I want to be with you or Stefan. I wish I knew but for some reason the answer won't come to me." Elena whispered in a sad voice.

"Maybe this will help." Damon smiled before he kissed her. Elena was my girlfriend not his. This made me mad. I flew down lower and changed back into myself before hitting the ground.

I ran right over to Damon and pulled him away from Elena I threw him into a near by tree. I knew it was a dumb move. I had caught Damon off guard but when he knew what was coming he could fight me off.

"Stefan no!" Elena screamed at me. She didn't want me to hurt him. She loved him back. This hurt me she loved him.

"Elena." I whispered and my voice cracked before I ran off into the woods I couldn't bare to see or hear them together.

Tear streamed from my eyes as I ran. I can't believe that Elena would do this to me. With my brother none the less. When I knew I was far enough away so they wouldn't find me I sat on a bolder. It broke my heart to see Elena kissing him. She liked it she loved him.

**Damon's POV**

One second I was kissing Elena and the next I was being thrown against a tree. I felt the impact. It stung a bit but I got up quickly I saw Stefan Standing in the clearly for about ½ a second before he ran into the woods. After Stefan left Elena was at my side in a second.

"Damon are you alright?" She asked as she tried to push me to sit. I let her and sat down softly on the grass.

"Elena I am fine." I promised. She seemed to forget I was a vampire but then I figured out why she seemed so worried. The place I had hit the tree had a short pointed branch sticking out of it. I could smell my own blood.

"Damon lay down. It will be alright." She comforted me as I lay on my stomach so that she could see the wound in my back. "I think I can try and heal it." she said as she placed her hands softly beside and over the wound. Soon I began to feel the skin pulling its way back together until it was fully healed.

"That's better." I smiled up at Elena. She looked quite tired it could have been the lack of sleep or it could have been she had used her energy to fix me or even a little bit of both. "Come on lets get you somewhere you can get some sleep." I said as I picked her up and carried her back to my car. I didn't trust Stefan around her right now. After the way he had attacked me I wasn't sure what he would try to do to Elena. She was asleep before we were all the way to the car. I put her in the back seat so she had the most room. I sat in the drivers seat and reclined it a bit so that I was comfortable.

Later in the night I heard Elena calling my name softly in her sleep. I barely heard her but she seemed worried. I looked into the back seat to find her curled into a little ball. She was shaking, she was scared. I opened my door quietly and got out. Then I opened the door that was above Elena's head I pulled her out without waking her and lay down in the backseat I pulled her shivering body on top of mine and wrapped my arms around her. She stopped shivering a few minutes later. I heard he breathing slow even more as she fell into a deeper sleep. The car was quiet except for her calm breathing which slowly lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**Yes I know the Chapter was kind of short but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Don't forget to review I need to know how I am doing. I hope that you all liked it. Please read the chapters that are soon to come. Thank you guys for reading. ~Vampchick95**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's POV**

When I awoke the next morning I could feel something in my hair. Now that I thought I about it I was laying on something that wasn't a bed. I shifted to find Damon looking up at me. He had was running his fingers through my hair. He game me a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well hello beautiful." Damon whispered that smile still staying on his lips. It wasn't his usual cocky smile. He had on a genuine smile of happiness not one to cover up the real Damon. This made me smile.

"Good morning." I said giving him a quick peck on the mouth. His eyes lit up a little bit. "Maybe I should get off you." I laughed when I realized I was still lying on top of Damon.

"Maybe I won't let you." Damon teased.

"Maybe you won't be able to catch me." I smiled. I knew he would be able to catch me but I figured why not have him catch me? I climbed out of the car and took off running and laughing. It was only a matter of seconds and I was caught. I tripped Damon so we rolled in the grass.

He really was happy with me. I loved the way his smile wasn't just a smile, it showed all over his face. His eyes sparkled, he showed his bright smile, and he never looked away from me. Maybe he was always so mean before because he wanted someone to love.

**Damon's POV**

I couldn't help but smile. She was finally mine and my brother couldn't take her away from me. She was really mine. I felt like I was human again. We ran through the woods just messing around all day. If you told anyone Damon Salvatore was this happy they would think you were crazy. Don't get me wrong I am still somewhat my evil self but she brought out a different me. I'm not saying I still wouldn't kill someone but right here right now I was actually happy.

"Damon." She whispered from the woods. She smiled and started running. I of course could catch her at anytime but I let her run a little bit before I flashed behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

Then I smelled it. It was wonderful, beautiful, powerful. Elena's blood. When we fell she must have scratched herself on something. I don't think she realized what was going on.

"What's wrong Damon?" She asked when she felt me freeze.

"You seem to have cut yourself. No bad just a scratched." I explained. I knew that I could control myself she just smelled so good.

"Oh I found it." Elena said as she pointed out a small scratch on her arm. Slowly she held her arm up to me. "Here you go." Elena offered.

"Don't mind if I do." I gave her a devilish grin before I licked the scratch of blood. There wasn't much just a taste but it was as wonderful as it smelled.

**Stefan's POV**

I hadn't slept all night. I didn't even bother going back to the boarding house I knew that she wouldn't be there so there would be no way I could sleep. I wondered around in the dark until about 11 O'clock. I knew Damon was having fun. I just wish it wasn't with Elena. I had lost my temper yesterday when I had seen them in the woods. Who was I kidding he deserved worse. He had taken Elena from me, the one I love had been stolen by my own brother. I knew Damon was low but this was just wrong.

Damon Salvatore was never one to play fair. I had an idea. If he wasn't going to play fair than neither was I. I am so tried of being Damon's little brother. The weak one. If he thought that he was going to get Elena from me without a fight then he was crazy.

I know Elena would never want to be with a guy like that. Damon had tricked her somehow he had used his powers to make her think she loved him. I would think of something but for now I just had to get to Damon. I was still fuming from last night. He always wants to start a fight well now the fight is coming to him.

**Elena's POV**

"Don't mind if I do." Damon smiled before licking the little scratch on my arm. He smiled so I know that he was craving my blood.

"Go ahead." I said tilting my head so he had access to my neck.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked. He gave me a look of surprise. I just nodded. I knew he had to be thirsty.

He struck quickly. I felt his fangs pierce my skin and then it was bliss from then on. Damon held me in his arms as he drank. I felt like I could fall asleep in his arms. It was then I felt Damon's fangs being slashed quickly through the skin of my neck. I cried out in pain. I could feel blood drenching my shirt and the ground below me.

"Elena!" both Damon and Stefan yelled together. Why was Stefan here? "Leave Stefan!" Damon growled.

"Why should I leave? Elena needs my help." Stefan pushed Damon when he took a step closer to me.

"She doesn't need your help. You are the one that did this to her in the first place. If you wouldn't have tried to kick me in the head when I was drinking from her than we wouldn't have this problem. Brother I suggest that you step away from Elena before you push me too far." Damon growled.

"Guys knock it off. This is no time to argue!" I yelled finally getting their attention. I think they must have forgotten about me in the midst of their argument.

"I'm sorry Elena. Come on lets get you to the boarding house where we can get you all fixed up." Damon comforted me as he picked me up and ran back to the boarding house.

"Damon what you think you are doing? She needs a hospital!" Stefan insisted as he followed closely behind.

"And what do you suggest we tell them? I was drinking from her and you sliced my fangs across her neck by kicking me in the head?" Damon yelled proving a very good point.

"Guys please just stop fighting." I insisted. I was getting tired but I knew I had to try and stay awake.

"She's right. She is losing blood every second we are wasting arguing." Damon agreed.

When we made it to the boarding house they took me up to Stefan's room and lay me on the bed. Stefan ran to go get something as Damon sat down on the bed. He tilted my head slightly. My neck burned but I tried to lay still.

"I know it hurts but you will be OK." Damon promised still looking at my wound. Stefan quickly came back with some bandages and a first aid kit. Damon looked through the first aid kit to see if there was anything he could used. Other then the bandages there wasn't. They were made for normal injuries not vampire bites.

"Guys I'm getting tired." I mumbled quietly.

"Elena stay awake." Stefan prompted me as he sat down on the other side of me. "Keep talking to me Elena."

"I think the best I can do is wrap it up good in some bandages and give her some of my blood. That would be the best that anyone can do." Damon explained to Stefan.

"Yeah I'm sure that will help her heal." Stefan agreed. It was odd to see them working together and agreeing with each other.

"I'm going to wrap her neck first so that it won't keep bleeding when we are trying to get new blood to help her." Damon explained. "I know this is going to hurt but I have to do it. I'm sorry." Damon apologized now talking to me.

"I am sure I can deal with it." I promised them both. Then Damon began. Stefan held my hand as I held in screams. It hurt as Damon lifted my head to get the bandage wrapped completely around me neck but Stefan would not let me move. This lasted for about another minute or so. When Damon was sure that the gauze around my neck would stop the bleeding he let me rest for a few minutes.

"Here Elena." Damon spoke to me as he made a cut on his own wrist and held it out to me. "Drink this. It will help you get better." Damon promised. I pressed my lips lightly to his wrist and drank. I loved the taste of Damon's blood it tasted so much like him. It was spicy with a touch of sweetness. I drank for a long time until Damon assured me I had drank enough to survive. Sometime while I was drinking Stefan left. He probably didn't want to see my drinking from Damon but he was the one that tried to hurt Damon and had ended up hurting me.

"OK now you get some sleep. You can rest now. I'm here." Damon promised. Now that he mentioned it I was very tired. I felt him lay down beside me and put his arms around me.

"Nice work Dr. Salvatore." I mumbled with a laugh before I started to drift away. I felt the bed beside me move a little as Damon chuckled beside me. That was the last thing I heard the sweet laugh of Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**I had tons of fun with this chapter I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Damon and Elena keep growing closer and closer as Stefan and Elena grow farther and farther apart. Now Damon has the girl and Stefan wants to steal her from Damon. You will have to keep reading to see if Elena stays with her new Dangerous Damon or she goes back to her sweet Stefan.**

**As always please review. Thanks so much for reading. I will keep writing all I can for you guys.**

**^_^ ~Vampchick95**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena's POV**

I was the break of dawn. I wasn't tired at all. My neck still hurt but it was better than last night. Damon was still asleep beside me. I tried to turn over but it was still hard to move me neck. Who knew vampire fangs could do so much damage I would doubt a couple of my muscles had been sliced into. I turned my head slightly so that I could see Damon sleeping.

"No Elena. No." Damon whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it. He must have been dreaming about last night. The accident Stefan had caused. I couldn't believe Stefan would be this way because I had chosen Damon. I could have expected this from Damon if I had chosen Stefan. I had no idea what had gotten into Stefan.

"Shh I'm right here." I whispered to Damon when he started mumbling again. This seemed to calm him down. Speaking of Stefan where was he? Damon and I were asleep in his bed all night so where did he go?

'_Stefan Where are you?'_ I thought I know that we were broken up but I just had to make sure him and Damon hadn't gotten into a fight last night after I was asleep. Stefan seemed to be more than a little irritated with Damon and Damon would never back down from a fight.

'_Elena I don't really want to talk right now?'_ Stefan replied a bit of venom dripped from his words.

'_I just wanted to make sure that you were OK. I woke up and couldn't find you. Sorry for taking your bed last night. Thank you for helping me last night. I will leave you alone now.'_ I promised. I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already had.

"Good Morning babe." Damon's voice brought me back from my telepathic conversation with Stefan.

"Good Morning." I said with a smile remembering not to move me neck.

"How are you feeling this morning? You looked pretty bad last night." Damon explained.

"I am feeling better but it is still better if I don't move my neck. It still hurts a lot." I confessed.

"You are still healing just relax and let yourself heal. No need for you to be in pain when you don't have to be." Damon smiled and kissed me on the cheek before climbing out of bed. He pulled a shirt over his head and came over to my side of the bed. He pulled the bandages up slightly to see how the cut had healed.

"How do I look Dr. Salvatore?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back down at me.

"Good but I think that you may need a kiss or two." He teased as he kissed me. That same smile was still on his lips. "Here go ahead and drink this. It will help your neck." Damon said as he held his bleeding wrist out to me. I took his wrist and drank. I playfully nipped at Damon's wrist acting like I was a vampire myself. He smiled down at me like a small sick child.

"Damon who would have thought you would fall in love with a human girl?" I asked. This made Damon's face turn to a frown.

"Elena do you know what you are?" Damon asked me showing no emotion and giving nothing away with his voice.

"Yes I'm a human." This came out as more of a question than an answer. Why had he asked me this? He knew I was human he had drank my blood he had to know I was human.

Damon slid up in his chair so that he was holding my hand. "Elena I fell in love with you when you were human. The only way to save you last night was to turn you into a vampire and I didn't want to lose you. Now you are a vampire, you were too far gone. Stefan doesn't know he would probably kill me if he knew but it was the only way to keep you alive. You don't hate me now do you?"

"Damon calm down I don't hate you I am just confused. How does Stefan not know? How do I not know? I don't feel any different." I asked. I didn't understand this. I should have know I was now a vampire.

"You and Stefan don't notice the difference right now because it is not fully complete. The change is still going on. You lost a lot of blood so it took a little while for my blood to take you over." Damon explained. "The change should be over by about 8 o'clock and than everyone will know." I looked at the clock. It was 7:15 now I had 45 minutes until I was fully a vampire.

"So now I am truly yours." I said with a smile. "What about my neck?" I asked.

"Elena I am truly yours. Your neck should be healed. Try moving it." Damon suggested. I did as I was told and tired to lift my head off the pillow. There was no pain. I got out of bed an hugged Damon. He really hadn't wanted to change me but it was his only choice. It was either that or I died.

"I don't blame you for changing me. I would have done the same thing to save you." I assured him that what he had did was not evil. He was still my Damon. He wasn't the evil Damon he and everyone else thought he was.

"Good." Damon kissed me then. It wasn't a short peck on the cheek it was one of those movie kisses that every girl dreams of. The warmth of Damon wrapped around me. My heart beat quicker and quicker. I really loved Damon. "I thought I would be the one to give you your last kiss as a human." Damon explained himself when the kiss was over.

"Well I'm glad it was you." I smile up at him. Really this is how I was hoping it would be. Changed by the one I loved, him being the one to kiss me, him being the one to hold me. He was truly mine and I was truly his.

My thoughts were stopped when everything was a blur and I was suddenly on the bed. "Don't move your neck. Stefan's almost here. He will know I changed you and I don't really want to fight him while you are changing." Damon explained.

I didn't move. I lay completely still in the bed just waiting for the door to open and Stefan to come through. Stefan busted in about a minute later. He looked down at me but didn't say anything.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" I asked. I was careful not to move my neck.

"I need to talk to Damon." Stefan insisted. He avoided my eyes. I knew something was wrong.

"What do you need?" Damon asked from the other side of the bed.

"I think it would be better if we talked outside." Stefan insisted.

"Fine I will be right back Elena." Damon assured me before he kissed my forehead and went out into the hallway with Stefan. It was quiet for a few seconds until the yelling started. When I heard a loud noise in the hall. I got up and ran to the door yanking it open.

Damon was holding Stefan against the wall by his throat. When they heard the door open they both looked my way. I wasn't able to control myself anymore. Tears ran down my cheeks. "Stop!" I yelled still crying. "Just Stop." I begged as I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stop my shaking.

"I'm tired of you guys fighting. You always have to fight! You are brothers you are supposed to love each other!" I screamed. I couldn't take this constant fighting anymore. Damon slowly dropped his hand from Stefan's throat. I couldn't look at them right now. I had to get away.

I walked past them and was about to walk outside before I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. "Elena." Damon whispered.

"Damon leave me alone." I growled before I ripped my hand from his grip. I walked quickly out the door and ran to the woods. It was still dark in the woods the trees let no light shine through. I checked my watch it was now 7:50 I had ten minutes left to be a human. I was going to change all alone. I sat at the trunk of a huge oak tree I sat there and counted down my last minutes as a human. When it was 8 o'clock I felt my heart race. I knew it was only a matter of seconds until my heart stopped beating once and for all. Sure enough he went silent.

I felt bad for yelling but there was nothing else that could have been done. All the things I said were true they did always fight even though they were brothers and I was sick of it. I got up and kicked the tree as hard as I could. It shifted and almost fell over. I was so mad I couldn't control myself. I can't believe Stefan. He had hurt me and Damon both.

"Elena." Came Stefan's voice interrupting my being mad at him.

"Stefan don't say a word. I am the one that gets to talk. I can't believe you. I can't believe that you would try and attack me and Damon because we are in love. I am sorry I can't stop myself from loving him. I wish I could but he is the one I want. You can kill me for not loving you but that doesn't change anything. I would think that you would be the good brother and understand that I am in love with your brother and not you but I guess I was wrong." By the time I was finished I was yelling and tears streamed down my face and splashed onto my shirt leaving little dark spots behind.

"Elena I'm sorry." was all Stefan said before he walked away.

* * *

**Wow a lot happened in this Chapter hope you all like it! Please, Please, Please review I have only gotten reviews from one person and I would like to know what you guys think of it too. **

**I thought this chapter worked out well with only being from Elena's point of view. She has been pushed to the breaking point by Stefan and Damon's fighting. Who knows what is going to happen next? Lol I really don't quite yet but I will think of something. Like I said please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**~Vampchick95**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to write my computer crashed and I really couldn't get this chapter out until it was fix I just got it back up and working so I figured I better get going before I have a mob coming after me for it. Thanks for reading here you go.**

Great now I hurt both of them and I'm hurt too. I didn't mean to go off like I did but I just hated to see them act like this. I had seen it so many times. I heard footsteps in the woods that detracted me from my thinking. Damon was coming. My heart would have sped up if it would have been able to. Even when I was mad at him I could never hate him. He slowly emerged from the trees.

"Damon I -" I started before Damon stopped me by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh." He hushed me. "Don't worry about it just let me hold you." Damon whispered as he came over until he was in front of me and sat down. I got down and let him pull me slowly into his strong arms. I closed my eyes and just let myself relax in his arms. "Just relax. I'm here." Damon whispered in my ear as his fingers traced over my face. Before I knew it I was asleep. I drempt of Damon Salvatore which was normal lately.

"Elena I'm right here." Damon whispered as I felt a hand brushing my hair away from my face.

"Damon?" I asked in my sleepy voice. I tried to open my eyes but my eye lids were too heavy.

"Yeah it's me." Damon confirmed as he helped me open my eyes. "Tired?" Damon asked with a smile.

"Yes actually I was very tired. Thanks for helping me sleep. If it wasn't for you I would have been up all day.

"Don't worry about it. Actually its night time right now." Damon explained it felt good. It was a nice cool night but it wasn't too cold.

"Damon I'm sorry." I whispered as I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him right now. I didn't want to see that flash of anger on his face made for me.

"Elena open your eyes, please." Damon begged. "I know that hurt you every time my brother and I fought but I was stupid and just kept it up. I should have put you first. I would never hurt you and I want you to know that." Damon explained. All while he was talking I was shaking my head. How could her think that this was his fault? Damon was just being Damon.

"Damon this is not your fault. Don't you ever say that it is. Of course I know that you would never hurt me. You are just doing what is instinct to you. Your brother attacks you fight." I explained my views of the whole thing.

"Elena-" Damon began then paused.

"What is it Damon?" I asked. He still had this look of thoughtfulness on his face. His eyes looked straight into mine. It felt like I could feel his dark eyes seeing every secret I had ever kept.

"Elena...I love you." Damon whispered. Warmth flooded into Damon's dark eyes. Damon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up to him. I let my body relax in Damon's arms. His head dropped slightly so that our faces were only inches apart.

"I love you Damon." I responded before I lifted my head the last few inches until our lips met. Damon's kisses were so sweet and gentle he held me as though I was a feather and he was afraid I would fly away but didn't want to hold me too tight so that I would break. I had never seen Damon this way before. It was nice.

**Stefan's POV**

I knew I would never fight Damon again. It hurt her. She loved him and not me. I was making this harder for her than I ever should have. All I could do was leave them. I sat in the woods watching them kiss and watching them just stare into each others eyes. This made my heart break. We used to do that now that is a thing only for her and Damon. She was made for me but than she was re-molded to be Damon's.

Could I really hate them though. Elena had already proven the point that you couldn't choose who you love that person just came around. You soon found out who was good for you and I guess I just wasn't the one for Elena. I could stand to watch this anymore. Got up grabbed my back pack and and ran. I ran as far as I could. I ran until my legs gave out. Until I was far enough away from them. I would let them have their happy ending but I would not have my own. I always told Elena I would die for her and I still would. I would rather die by her hand but I knew that she would never hurt me. Until now.

Why did I keep thinking like that?! I am going to let her go. I am going to let her go. I repeated over and over in my head. How could I be mad at her.

**Damon's POV**

I could feel my brother was hurting. I had taken his girl. But she was the one I really loved the one that I felt really cared for me back. This was the first time I had ever felt this. Even with Kathrine I never felt this strongly. If it came down to it I would always choose Elena but could I pick her over my own brother? Could I hurt him this way? So deep to the point that he would rather die than be without her?

The next thing I did was probably the thing I never thought I would do. I pulled back from Elena's kiss. When she opened her eyes she looked at me with confusion.

"Elena I can't. I need to go speak to Stefan. He is hurting and I at least owe him enough to go talk to him." I explained. I could feel my features go down until it almost made me cry. I hadn't cried since I was a child and now I was about to cry over the love of my life.

"Damon, no. Let me go talk to him. This is between Stefan and I. I need to talk to him." Elena said as she walked past me and into the woods.

**Elena's POV**

_'Stefan where are you?' _I thought as strongly as I could. No answer.

_'Stefan please I'm begging just talk to me.'_ I thought again. This time even my telepathic voice cracked. I couldn't stand this anymore. I loved both brothers. They both loved me and I had no idea what was going on. First I was sure that I loved Stefan but then I love Damon but I- OH MY GOODNESS!

_'Elena I'm fine leave me alone.' _Stefan thought back quickly.

_'But I'm not.'_ I thought back. This was the truth. I just wanted to sit down curl up in a ball and cry. I loved them both so much it hurt. My chest ached. Unable to fight it anymore tears rolled down my cheeks. My body shook with sobs and I soon fell to my knees and just gave up. The pain consumed me and there was no way to fight it off. Stefan was my sweet loving vampire that would call me his little angel. Than I have Damon who is my dangerous vampire that would call me his princess of darkness. AND THEY BOTH LOVE ME! HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE????

* * *

**Good stopping point I think. Lol. Who will she choose? She loves them both and they both love her. So how does she choose? I will try to update again soon. Thanks for reading. And as always comments are always welcome. I love to hear what you guys think. I don't mind constructive critism actually I welcome it. Thanks again!**

**~Vampchick95 ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

'_Elena what's wrong?' _Came Stefan's panicked voice in my head.

'_I don't know._' I thought back truthfully. What was going on? How could I love them both? This is nuts.

"Elena talk to me." Stefan whispered as he tried to pick me up off the ground. "I will leave you and Damon to be together. I promise I will. Just don't cry."

"No!" I yelled without thinking. "You can't leave because I love you too Stefan." I blurted these words before I could even think of stopping myself.

"Elena are you OK?" Damon asked as he ran into the clearing to see me being held in Stefan's arms with tears running down my face. "What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" Damon asked.

"She loves us both." Stefan said without even looking at his brother. Stefan and Damon both stared off into space. There was nothing to be said in a situation like this. I climbed out of Stefan's arms while this happened. Then I ran. I ran as fast I could as far as I could. Now I had really hurt them both. They knew that I didn't just love them but I also loved their brother.

**Stefan's POV**

She loves me too? This took Damon and I back to a time that neither one of us liked. Kathrine had done the same thing. We thought Kathrine died and we killed each other. This could not happen again. Elena would have to choose. She couldn't do the same thing Kathrine did.

When I woke up from my daze Elena was no where to be found. One minute I was holding her in my arms and the next minute she was gone and I had no idea where to find her. Great.

'_Elena! Elena! Please come back little angel. I'm not mad but I want you here.' _I pictured Elena as I thought this.

'_How can you not be mad? I will not be like Katherine.'_ She replied. She was mad at her self I could tell. I could tell which way she had ran so I ran after her. Her sent led me right to her.

Before she could run again I grabbed her arm. "Please Elena. I know you won't be like Kathrine. You will have to choose but no one will get mad or fight either way. You just pick the one you love. That is all Damon and I ask of you." I tried to explain.

"But that is the thing I love you both. I don't know if I can choose between the 2 of you." Elena whispered.

"Little love just know that I love you." I assured her. "We will make it through this together." I promised her.

**Elena's POV**

How could I ever choose? Stefan was so sweet. Maybe he was the one I needed. He was the sweet sensitive one. I looked into his eyes and just knew I could never let him go. But could I let go of Damon? That was the question I now asked myself. Damon really loved me, I really loved Damon.

"Stefan you are the one I want." I made this decision quickly. I would have no time to change my mind if I just chose. I knew as soon as the words left my lips that it was a good choice to pick Stefan. He may not be dangerous and the bad boy but what was really wrong with having a good sweet boy. This way I know I would never get my heart broken. I had broken Stefan's heart before I and I swore to myself now that I would never hurt him again. How could I? He was the sweetest guy I had ever known.

"Are you sure Elena?" Stefan asked. I could tell he was hoping I wouldn't change my mind but he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't at the last moment.

"I am positive." I assured him. As soon as Stefan heard this he scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. My cheeks blushed my heart raced and I felt wonderful. Stefan and I were really meant to be together I had picked the right brother. Every touch every kiss we shared came rushing back to me. All the feelings Stefan made me feel, his scent his touch all slammed back into me.

"Oh thank god Elena. I didn't know how I was going to leave. I would of if that was what you wanted but I don't have any idea of how I would have done it." Stefan whispered as he kissed my neck, my hair, and my mouth. He still held me in his arms giving no sign of ever letting go. His arms pulled me tightly to him. This kiss, this kiss I had missed so much. How could I have ever left Damon?

Damon. This name knocked the air out of my lungs. He is probably watching us right now. I at least have to explain myself to him I thought.

"Stefan what about Damon?" I asked slightly panicked now.

"He will be fine. He knows who you have chosen. He will leave us alone." Stefan assured me. Normally I would have went after Damon and I really should have but there was no way that I could help myself with Stefan holding me in his arms kissing me and wanting me to kiss him back. Damon could wait.

**Damon's POV**

I was soon forgotten. I could tell Elena didn't care. She only cared about Stefan and I guess this was the way it would always be. Her and Stefan had history. My chest ached. Every other girl I have been with never made me feel this way. Now I understand what they mean when they say heart break.

* * *

**OK. Finally I can say that this has to have been one of the hardest chapters to write. I had writers block most of the time and I have also been very busy. I know that it is short and for that I apologize but I will be sure to make the next one longer. Like I said I was just happy to finish this one. Thank you for waiting patiently. Hope you enjoy the chapter. As always REVIEW.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Vampchick95 ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stefan's POV**

Having Elena in my arms was like tasting blood for the first time after being starved of it for years. I loved how she nestled her self in my arms. She still looked as precious as before but now she was a vampire. She looked like she could be dangerous if she wanted to but didn't we all? No one could blame her for her beauty.

I awoke to find Elena's arms wrapped around me with her breathing softly beside me. She was still asleep she was tired after all that had happened. I could feel the burning in my throat that meant I needed to drink but how could I leave her? I didn't want to, I never wanted to but I knew that it was a better choice to get food. She would be hungry when she woke up and I would give her my blood. I couldn't give her my blood if I didn't have blood to give. I jumped out the window quickly and ran until I heard a deer running in the woods. I chased it and pounced on it. The blood tasted good I was starving. I drank from one more deer and I was full. Elena would be waking up at anytime and I didn't want her to wake up alone. This morning was different from all the other mornings we had shared. Elena was now a vampire.

**Elena's POV**

When I woke up the next morning the sun was shining and everything was bright. The first thing I noticed was the note on the pillow beside me. I picked it up and read :

_'Good Morning Angel,_

_If your reading this you have woken up to find I am not there. I'm sorry but I had to drink so that I can feed you when I get back. I will be back within minutes I promise. Just rest and I will be there before you know it._

_I love you with all of my heart._

_~Stefan'_

This made me laugh. I had missed Stefan so much. I was glad my sweet love was back. I lay in bed until Stefan came home. He had kept his promise he was home within 20 minutes. He had made this hunting trip quick because he was worried about me. Stefan was always the sweet one. Damon was always slightly greedy when it came to feeding.

"Good Morning beautiful." Stefan greeted me as soon as he had jumped through the window. He was fully dressed and he looked as if he had been awake for a while. His eyes brightened and his soft lips curved into a smile when he saw me.

"Well hey yourself handsome" I teased. I smoothed my hair as Stefan took off his jacket and shoes. It was fall outside, it was just starting to get chilly and I was already missing summer. "Cold out this morning?" I asked. Stefan didn't seem to be bothered my the cold but the breeze that rushed through the window told me the temperature was dropping.

"Its a bit chilly but that is nothing to worry about. We are going to stay inside and stay warm and cozy today." Stefan said with a smile. He held something in his hand that I hadn't seen when he first came in. Now I saw it was a movie and a bag of popcorn.

"So it's a movie day today now is it?" I asked smiling back. Stefan knew that I had always liked old movies. Knowing him it was probably an old vampire movie. Stefan and I loved to watch vampire movies because we liked to see how many things the movie critics could get wrong.

"Yep and guess what I got? Interview With a Vampire. It's got Brad Pitt." He laughed as he

waved the movie at me. Who isn't a Brad Pitt fan? And who doesn't love popcorn? Even as vampires we didn't have to eat human food but it tasted good.

Stefan got the movie going as I started to pop the popcorn. We met back in the bed and lay down to watch our movie. Stefan and I laughed through the entire movie.

**Damon's POV**

I could tell that they were both happy but this fact didn't make me feel better as it should have. My heart still burned at the very mention of her name or the sound of her voice. It didn't help that I could hear her thoughts. She was projecting way too loudly for me to be able to ignore. She was happy with Stefan that much I knew. When ever they saw each other they were both happy.

I made one promise to myself, to Elena, and to Stefan also. If he dare hurt her I would rip his throat to shreds. He would never harm her in anyone while I was around. I also made one other promise, As long as she and Stefan were happy would leave them be. I would let them love in peace.

From what I heard of both their thoughts neither one of them had thought about me in a few days. Maybe this would be the best time to go. No one would notice I was gone. No one would care.

This plan was better than sleeping in trees and dreaming about her every night. I would still dream of her if I was far away but at least than I would know they were only dreams. Lately I woke yelling her name and dripping sweat. I could never live this way.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you like this chapter. I know it is still a little bit short but I don't have much free time to write and I want to make sure that I am at least writing as much as I can. Poor Damon.... But Elena and Stefan are happy. What should Damon do? So many questions waiting to be answered. Anyway as always feel free to let me know you honest opinion. Thanks so much for reading guys!**

**~Vampchick95**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elena's POV**

Stefan and I were both surprised when at 1 o'clock in the morning there was the sound of someone busting through the door. We both awoke startled. It was violet. She looked like she had ran a long way tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

"Violet what is it? Whats wrong?" Stefan asked quickly. He was clearly less shocked than me. Stefan looked like he was ready to fight.

"Its Damon-" She started but a sob broke her sentence short. As soon as she said his name I knew something was wrong.

"Where is he Violet?" I asked. I had to get to him.

"He is in the woods follow his scent. You have to save him Elena." Violet begged. She looked helpless like she wished she could help but couldn't.

I took off. I was running as fast as I could with tears splashing all over my cheeks. 'You have to save him..' What did this mean?

I didn't wait for Stefan to follow and from what I could tell he wasn't. I soon found Damon's scent and ran as fast as my legs could push me in that direction. When I found him I couldn't breath. My heart stopped. I ran over to where Damon lay on the ground unmoving. I could see the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing slightly. "Damon stay with me." I tempted.

"Elena." Damon's weak voice whispered. I could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes open. His eyes never left mine. A small tear leaked from his dark eyes. I tried to cover the deep hole that was punctured in his chest. There was still a wooden stick protruding from his chest. Something had happened.

"I'm right here baby. Don't worry just stay with me. Keep talking to me." By this time Stefan and Violet came running into the small clearing. This was the clearing Damon and I had spent most of our time together. This made me cry more he was going to die here with me unable to help him.

Stefan knelt beside his brother working quickly. All I could do was sit by Damon and cry. When Stefan started working Damon didn't pay any attention again his eyes never shifted from my own. Every once in a while his eyes would squeeze closed as pain came from his wound. My own chest ached but not for the same reason. It felt as though a stake should be sticking out of my own chest but mine was because I hurt to see the one I loved with life slowly draining from him.

"What happened to him Violet?" Stefan asked. Violet must have known what happened.

"He told me he did this." Violet cried. "He told me he could no longer live with this pain. He loves her too much." She stared at me. She wasn't mad but more sad.

"How could he do this because of me?" a sobbed. I looked at Damon his eyes slowly opened again. "Damon did you do this because of me?" I asked.

"Elena I can't live with the pain of-" Damon began but paused "I love you Elena. I can't deal with the pain of not being with you." Damon explained as another tear leaked from his eye. I wiped this tear away quickly as more leaked from my own eyes.

"Damon I love you too." I sobbed. I can't believe it is going to end like this. We were our own Romeo and Juliet a tragic love story that ended in death. I could not go on without Damon I know I said that I loved Stefan but in my heart I truly knew Damon was the one for me. Damon may have acted like the bad tough guy but he wasn't with me.

"Stefan how is it going?" I asked looking down at Stefan for the first time. He looked up at me quickly.

"I am doing the best I can. He may make it but it is a thin chance." Stefan told me truthfully. His eyes told me that he really was working with everything he could. "He would have a better chance if I could get this stake out and cover the wound." Stefan explained.

"Then do it. He has to live. He can't die." I said firmly. When I looked back at Damon he was passed out. Probably from loss of blood.

"OK it will be painfully but I am sure my brother can handle it." Stefan reassured me.

**Damon's POV**

The pain that surged through my chest was slowly fading as blood and life also drained away from me. I didn't regret doing this. I could never live without Elena. This pain was nothing like the heartbreak I had felt before.

I could hear the Angel crying but I could not stand to look at her anymore. It hurt me before when she was crying over Stefan but it hurt me worse when she was crying over me. Now I was the one to make her cry. Each tear of hers made me want to cry a million more. Unable to stop myself or hold back these tears anymore I cried. I sobbed my body shook with each sob and this hurt my chest but I didn't care. Stefan, Violet, and Elena all told me to hold still. I didn't there was no way I could My heart felt like it was being ripped out by the seams.

This was a stupid choice I would rather see her every day and be heart broken than die here and never see her lovely face again. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, the way she looked so peaceful when she slept. Everything about her was like I was already in heaven.

**Elena's POV**

Damon's life faded more and more with each second that passed. There was no way I could help with what Stefan and Violet were doing so I busied myself with keeping Damon awake.

"Damon baby stay awake. You have to stay awake I can't let you fall asleep." I rambled. I'm not even sure that he would really understand me now that I was crying and talking at the same time. My words came out jumbled and soon I didn't have enough breath to speak.

'Sweetheart, open your eyes and look at me' I thought to him. I know that he could hear me because he would respond each time. Even if he didn't have the strength to open his eyes he would squeeze my hand slightly.

All I could think was: He will live. He can't leave me. I love him.

* * *

**I know I know I am a terrible person for stopping at this point but I admit it so it is fine. Lol I guess you will just have to wait for the next chapter to see if Damon lives or dies. I hope you guys have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it. I love this chapter because Damon and Elena admit how they feel they have before but these could be their final moments together and they must tell each other their truths. As always feel free to comment. I will try to update soon. **

**On this chapter I kinda have a song for it.... The song is: "All I need – Within Temptation" . It is a wonderful song and it inspired me to write this chapter the way I did.**

**Thank You for reading!**

**~Vampchick95**


	11. Chapter 11

**Damon's POV**

I dreamed of Elena and I running through green field of grass. The sun beat down brightly on us. It was a beautiful day with a beautiful girl running beside me.

Then I was thrown back to the surface. The pain returned and the voices returned with it.

"Damon please wake up baby." Elena begged as if she were on the verge of dying herself. I opened my eyes slightly to show I was still here.

"I won't leave you Elena." I whispered back. I couldn't leave her could I? The pain in my chest still burned. I could see the stake was now missing from the gaping wound. Stefan was busy at work trying to get the wound wrapped and get it to stop bleeding.

"Good. Damon look at me." Elena instructed. I complied with her demand. "I love you and don't you doubt that OK?" It surprised me to hear her saying these words. How could she still love me when she loved my brother?

"I love you too." I whispered secretly saying my goodbyes without her knowing. I knew more than anyone I would never make it through this. I was tough but not cheating a death like this though.

Stefan was still busy at work and Elena was busy trying to keep me awake. I would fight as much as I could but there would be no survival for me.

"Elena he needs blood that is the only way he will make it." Stefan explained. As soon as he said these words Elena's eyes brightened and I knew what she was thinking.

Elena quickly pushed up the sleeve of her jacket. I fought to move away. I couldn't drink from her, with as much blood as I had lost I would kill her. I would never be able to stop myself from drinking her dry.

"Elena no. I won't be able to stop." I argued as I aimed the weak shoves that I could manage at her. She wasn't fazed at all she was still thinking of how she could help me when I was thinking of how I could help her live.

**Stefan's POV**

Whenever Elena tried to give Damon the blood he needed he would push her away. He would fight more than he should have been able to in his state. Also Elena showed no signs of giving up.

"Damon lay still!" I yelled if he moved too much he would only speed up the bleeding and he would die before we could do anything. "Damon stop fighting and just drink from her. I won't let you drink too much and neither will Violet. You need her blood more now than ever." I explained. I would never let him kill Elena we both loved her too much to let him hurt her.

"Stefan you know why I can't drink from her." Damon pleaded. He wanted her so badly at this moment but he still fought against the thirst.

"Damon I give you my word that I will stop you immediately if you start to drink too much but you need the blood right now." I explained. He kept that pleading look until I saw he was going to get no help from me.

**Damon's POV**

I couldn't fight this thirst that reared up inside of me tamed for much longer. It was like a wild Stalin fighting with all its might to escape. Stefan would be no help so I would have to drink from her.

My fangs inched closer and closer to her wrist until my mouth rested just over the right place in her arm. I held myself there until I no longer could. I sunk my fangs deep into her arms. She gave a quiet little squeak when my fangs pierced her soft flesh but than she went silent. Her blood tasted delicious and not only because I was so thirsty. Soon Stefan was pulling me from Elena and Violet was moving Elena away from me to clean her neck off.

Elena's eyes were almost closed and she looked like she was about to pass out any second. I could still see he saying something to Violet.

"Yes you saved him." Violet answered Elena's silent question. This made me smile. Always the same old Elena. She had just been drank from and she was still worrying about weather I needed more or if I was going to live.

I felt much better now but the pain was also returning.

"Stefan hurry up and stitch me up so we can get Elena home." I rushed. Stefan gave me the weirdest look I had ever seen.

"Are you crazy? You are the one that was stabbed through the chest with a wooden stake. She has two tiny bite marks and she is a little low on blood. She will be fine." Stefan promised. "You really do love her don't you?" Stefan asked.

"Yes I really do." I told him flatly. "How did you know?" I asked with a smile.

"The way you act with her. You would do anything for her. That along with the fact that you denied to drink from her. I don't think I have ever seen you turn down a womens blood before." Stefan smiled. He was right though. I never acted this way with anyone else except Elena. She was the one that I wanted to protect even if it meant giving my life to save hers.

Elena's eyes opened and she slow started to wake up slowly. I wouldn't doubt she had heard everything Stefan and I were talking about judging by the smile that spread across her face. She was still pretty weak, this I could tell when she tried to walk over to me.

"Damon." She whispered as she slowly made her way over to where I was laying on the ground.

"Thank you Elena." I smiled. Her gaze didn't shift from my eyes at all.

"I love you Damon. It's good to see your eyes again." she smiled.

"I love you too Elena. It's good to see you again." I smiled back.

"He will live Elena." Stefan said with a smile. I hugged Damon as close as I could without moving his chest. He wasn't leaving me and we could be together forever now. I cried as I held Damon in my arms. He was mine.

**Thanks so much guys! Love ya all! I will be sure to start some new stories soon. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Damon and Elena finally got their happy ending! Yay!**

**-Vampchick95**


	12. THE END!

**Hey everyone! Glad to be back. I just want to let everyone know this is the last chapter I will be adding to this story. It was a fun story to write and before I said it was complete but I figured we better check back in with everyone lol. I hope you like it and as always of course let me know what you think! **

**Thanks So Much!**

**~Vampchick95**

**Elena's POV**

'What would I ever do with these brothers? They fight constantly over me and sadly I love them both. They are both sweet but they are both lovely in their own special ways. Each one makes my heart ache as they walk away but I know I must choose.' I thought as I walked slowly through the tall trees of the forest. Both bothers are asleep and I couldn't.

I step on a twig and the snap almost makes me jump in the silence. Its is around 11 o'clock at night. My heart keeps me awake. Who should I choose? I can't love them both forever.

_'Elena?'_ Comes a thought from Damon.

_'Go back to sleep. I am fine.' _I think back. The last thing I need is to see either one of them right now but knowing Damon he is on his way to me already.

_'Elena please talk to me. I know you are worried but there is no pressure. Please Elena?'_ Damon begged.

How would I ever choose if they both kept being so fair about letting me choose in my own time?

_ 'Fine. But only for a little while.'_ I agreed reluctantly. Just as I finished my sentence Damon entered the clearing.

"Is everything okay?" Damon asked with a worried look he failed to hide.

"Is it ever okay?" I asked with my back to him. He couldn't see the tear that managed to escape my eye. I quickly brushed it away before he could see it.

"Elena everything will be okay. No matter if you pick Stefan or me. We both just want you to be happy. No one will be mad." Damon explained in his most soothing voice.

"Damon please stop." I begged as I fell to my knees crying.

"Elena what do you mean? What's wrong?" Damon asked as he rushed over to where I sat on the ground.

"Don't be nice to me! I don't deserve it! I am hurting both you and Stefan and it isn't fair to either of you!" I yelled through the tears.

"Elena please listen. You are not hurting me or Stefan. We understand. Everything really will be okay." Damon smiled as he picked me up as though I was a little kid that had fallen on a play ground. He dusted me off and sat me down on a tree stump.

"Thank you Damon." I whispered as I wiped away my tears. Damon made no move to hug me or comfort me. The reason to this I knew. He didn't want to "Alter my decision".

"Feeling better?" Damon asked that concerned look still in his eyes. When would he ever stop worrying about me.

"Yes. Thanks." I answered with a smile. This had to be the first time Damon didn't try to make a move on me. Him and Stefan must really be worried about me. They say I have time but I really don't want to drag this out forever. I have to make my decision some time soon.

"No problem Elena." said Damon and he began to walk away.

"Damon?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Elena?" He replied by turning around a little to look at me.

"I know that I should let you go to sleep but will you stay with me for a little bit? I am tired of being alone." I know it sounded childish but I really didn't want him to leave for some reason. To tell the truth if it had been anyone else I don't know if I would have let them walk away.

"Of course." Damon agreed as he came to sit next to the rock I was sitting on. I got down from my rock and sat down beside him on the ground.

"Thank you." I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Anything for you angel." Damon whispered back before I drifted off into a dream.

I drempt of my bad luck. For some reason my dream self could figure out things the regular me had never noticed. In my dream I was shown my memories of both Damon and I and Stefan and I. The dream me always seemed happy with both but for some reason there was a certain change between the two.

The next morning I had to have been the happiest girl on the planet. I actually figured out which brother I would choose. I sent a message to both Stefan and Damon to wake them up. They soon met me at the pond where I asked them to.

"Guys I have made my decision." I confessed. Both brothers stood as stiff as a board. They both looked as if they were carved of stone. "Stefan I love you but I think that you need a girl that can keep up with you. A girl that will love you the way I once did. I am sorry but I really do love Damon." I explained.

"Elena I understand. Don't worry about me. I am just the brother not the competition." Stefan smiled like a true gentlemen that lost.

"Thank you Stefan. I really appreciate that." I thanked him before I ran to hug Damon.

I felt bad acting like this in front of Stefan but I really loved the smile Damon gave me. It turns out there was no reason for me to worry because later that day Stefan met himself another girl that really can give him the love he needs. As for me and Damon we are in love and I doubt that will ever change.

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy the ending I know it is short and I apologize but I kinda needed to end it! Now it is finished! Don't worry I will be sure to start working on a new story soon. **

**A big thanks to my supporters!**

**~Vampchick95**


End file.
